starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilbun Vont
} * } *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Black Sun *Nebula Front *Death Watch *Yam'rii *Kaleesh *Order of the Sith Lords *Galactic Empire |}} Dilbun Vont was a member of the infamous War Profiteers whom cashed in on the ensuing Clone War across the galaxy. He was little more than a hired gun before the outbreak of the war, which led to his low profile career under the direction of Chancellor Palpatine and Wilhuff Tarkin.In the years following the Clone Wars, Vont went on to become the Commander of the Imperial Garrison at Gall. At the first sign of trouble after the death of the Emperor aboard the second Death Star, Vont packed up his Star Destroyer and firebombed the Garrison. His wife Cittro was killed in the blast, his son Cas-Lo survived. Biography Homicdal Youth on the Range At the tender age of six, young Dilbun Vont set flame to his household on Naos III. The fire which claimed the lives of his entire family, was considered an accident the child was fortunate enough to escape. That was of course until the boy set flame to the house of his foster parents. From then on the young child was remanded to a youth correctional satellite in the Outer Rim. Out of all the dangerous children residing on the station, Vont was considered the worst. simply because he appeared to enjoy the things he did, several Jedi healers attempted to lift the dark veil from the boys mind. It was determined he was psychotic and would need to remain behind bars for the remainder of his life. In another botched effort to tame the boy, the Jedi Healers suggested enlisting young Dilbun in the Agricultural Corps on Bandomeer. While on the planets surface Vont became a terrible menace to the failed Padawans due to his increasing murderous intent towards all life. Mining on Subterrel At the behest of the Jedi Watchman of Bandomeer, Vont was ordered to serve a six month sentence on Subterral for picking a fight with a Failed Padawan whose face he nearly ate off. It was while serving time in the Mines, that Dilbun was tamed a bit by the gentle ways of one Dexter Jettster. While in the company of Jettster, Vont learned to interact with others and vent his constant anger on the rocks. At the end of their time together Dilbun submitted himself for release from confinement and was granted his release. However changed he pretended to be, Vont was still a monster on the inside. he proceeded to the fringe worlds where he could hone his skills as a murderer. Carving out a Reputation Shortly after his release from confinement, Vont dove headfirst into his carreer as a hired thug or murderer. Neither line of work bothered the young man, Competion however became his chief concern. Being only a human in a line of work populated by the likes of Trandoshans and Gamorreans left Vont with alot to prove to his potential clintel. In an attempt to prove his abilities with a blade Vont would disfigure anyone of his clients choosing for free, this along with Vont's zest for the dirty work kept most crime bosses away from the young upstart. Whom they viewed as a massive liability to any of their ventures. It was that which drove Vont into the employ of the Nebula Front, whose purpose at that time was to raid or destroy as many Trade Federation holdings they could. In this line of work the dirtier the job Vont did, the greater threat the Nebula Front appeared. So in that sense he had become something of a hired berserker, this title served the young man well as he continued to broaden his horizons in the sector. Behind the Scenes ---- The Character of Dilbun Vont was created while writing the back story for his son Cas-Lo Vont on the Starwars Fanon website. The idea to create a photo-novel containing his exploits during the Clone Wars, came about while having a conversation with fellow photo-novelist:Arc Trooper77. The author had originally intended to loan out one of his characters to his friend to use as a background character or atleast be mentioned in the form of a easter egg. After having discussed at great lengths the way in which the character could be used, Depressis decided he liked what he'd proposed so much that he'd do the photo-novel himself. Much of Dilbun's exploits during the Clone Wars are inspired by background plot points from several Expanded Universe novels written before the release of the Prequel Trilogy. The ultimate fate of Dilbun Vont after he escaped from Gall is a plot line left open for another spin off photo-novel one shot set during the time of Cas-Lo Vont's time as a Jedi Knight on Proloxis IV. It is speculated that said Spin-Off would be centered around several off-screen events pivotal to the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel Series. Appearances *''Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer Category:Clone trooper commanders Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Slicers Category:Spies Category:Sharpshooters and snipers Category:Sith minions Category:Galactic Republic bureaucrats Category:Imperial Intelligence personnel of the Galactic Empire Category:Bureaucrats of the Galactic Empire Category:Planetary leaders Category:Articles by Darth Depressis